


Sip It Off My Lips

by rhettsleftnut



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Inspired by Music, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettsleftnut/pseuds/rhettsleftnut
Summary: It's Friday night, and you want to let loose and have fun!





	Sip It Off My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Elle Mears new single, "Sip It Off My Lips"

The atmosphere downtown tonight was eclectic. 

I took a moment looking about the vast interior of the bar that was completely awash in dark blue lights. Many people of various race and gender mingled about. 

Some chatting with one another. 

A few clinking their glasses in celebration of something. 

And others, making out in corner booths. 

Me, however. Just wanted a drink. 

I made my way through the crowd of patrons, over to the bar. Folding both arms over the edge, I leaned in and said to the bartender, "Whiskey, neat." 

The bartender shot me a charming smile. "Coming right up!" 

I watched him take a small glass and set it on the bar and then expertly pour in two-thirds of some top-shelf whiskey into the glass from about five feet above. I also may have been holding my gaze on his ass considering his back was to me. 

He slid the glass over to me and I caught it. 

I brought the glass up to my lips as I took a sip, savoring the strong amber liquid as it poured down my throat. 

Setting the glass down on the bar, I glanced over to my right, just in time to see a particularly handsome man with dark hair and steel blue eyes with dark-framed glasses starring back. 

He looked away almost immediately. Maybe he was embarrassed because he was caught staring? 

Lucky for him though, I didn't mind. 

Unlucky for him though, my attention was suddenly pulled into another direction when another handsome man, this one blonde, approached me from behind. 

"Hey", I heard the man say as a strong hand fell onto my right shoulder, turning me around to face nothing more but a sweet, gentle, and friendly smile. "I'm Rhett." 

The man's voice was like nothing I've ever heard before and was like a sweet dessert in my ears. 

"You wanna dance?", the man offered. 

I shot him a coy smile before downing the rest of my whiskey and grabbing his hand. 

I pulled him with me over to the dance floor. 

An upbeat number played over the speakers as lights and other people danced all around us. 

I threw both of my hands around his neck and continued to sway my hips. 

I felt Rhett's hands on my waist. 

The music continued to beat rapidly. 

The crowd surrounding us were dancing wildly. 

But the two of us, Rhett and I, were almost slowing down. We caught each other's gaze, slowly inching closer to one another until our lips met in a kiss. It was slow and gentle at first but after a few seconds knowing that we both wanted it, it became more intense. 

Rhett tightened his hold on my waist as he deepened the kiss and I savored every moment of the taste of his lips. 

He pulled away from me almost instantly. Still holding onto me, he looked into my eyes and I looked back into his. "I have to go", he said, urgently. 

"What?", I was a bit confused, I'll admit. And without any time to process what was happening, the tall handsome blonde man was very quickly out of my reach just as quick as he got into it. 

Realizing I was now alone on the dance floor, surrounded by a bunch of drunk idiots still dancing like monkeys on Ritalin, I decided to head back over to the bar.

Know and behold when I got back up to the edge of the bar, I looked over, only to see the cute little dark-haired fella still starring down into his drink. 

I watched him for a few seconds, I'll admit, and this time, I was caught staring. But I didn't care. I looked at him straight in the eye from five feet apart at the bar, and I smiled. The man looked away from me and back down at his drink. 

Which made me realized, that maybe he wasn't at all interested as I thought. I guess it is fine. He doesn't have to be into me. I already had a little bit of fun with that Rhett guy on the dancefloor tonight, which I guess was enough, or, at least, it will have to be. 

I made myself stand up from the old wooden barstool and looked over at the dark-haired man, one final time. I shot him one last smile and turned away and began walking away. 

And that was when he decided to get up to. 

"Wait!", I heard a voice from behind me. 

I couldn't help but smile but immediately forced it away as to not seem too excited. I turned back around to face the man. "Yes?", I asked, unknowingly. 

The man fidgeted his phone between his hands. Why was he so nervous? I'm just a girl. I'm sure a guy like him has been with many beforehand. 

"I just wanted to say that it was nice meeting you tonight", the man said and offered me a friendly smile. "I'm Link, by the way." 

I nodded my head in understanding. "Well, Link, it was nice meeting you too?" 

Link smiled. 

"Or was it?", I added. 

Link looked at me with confused puppy dog eyes. "What do you mean?" 

I shrugged my shoulders. "I mean, it's not like you made any move in trying to talk to me", I pointed out. "You just starred at me all night." 

Link smiled. "It's not for lack of trying", he explained. "In fact, I was going to but then that other guy stole you away so I thought I should just back off for a moment and let you have fun." 

I smirked. "Well, that guy is gone now." 

"And?", Link asked, hesitantly. 

"And I'm not done having fun." 

The biggest cheeky fucking grin remained on my face as I starred back over at Link and he starred back, quizzically. 

"What does that mean?", Link asked a little unsure. 

"It means follow me.", I stated before turning around and walking in the other direction. 

I decided that the perfect spot I could take a guy like Link is down to the beach. He seemed like the reserved type until he warmed up to you, then he is all in and won't hesitate to show you a thing a two. 

And I'll be damn if I wasn't going to break this guy out of his shell. 

I made sure to keep an eye on the rearview mirror, making sure that Link was still following me a safe distance behind me. 

He drove a navy blue Silverado pick-up, which was, to say the least, surprising. Honestly, this guy seemed kind of posh so I would've assumed what he drove was either a Tesla or a Prius. It's nice to see that he proved me wrong. 

Anyways, we arrived at the beach. 

Seeing how it was nighttime, and the ground was cool, I opted to take off my shoes and leave them in the car. Besides, high heels and sand were never a good combination, to begin with, and they never will be. 

Link pulled up next to me and we both got out of our separate cars and greeted each other. We hugged in a friendly greeting and made our way onto the beach. 

The sand felt cool beneath our feet, and the moon overhead reflected on the surface of the water, shining over every ripple of the surface. 

I turned to Link, smiled, and then back to the water, and then got the best idea ever. 

Without saying a word, I reached down and grabbed the edge of the shirt I was wearing and pulled it up and over my head. 

This immediately caught Link's full attention. 

"What are you doing?", he asked. 

"It's a nice night for a swim.", I looked over at Link as I undid the button on my jeans and pushing them down my legs. 

"I mean, I guess, but I...didn't bring a swimsuit", Link statement, nervousness lacing his voice. 

"Me neither", I replied. "Which is why I'm taking my clothes off so they don't get wet.", I finished my sentence before sliding my jeans down my legs. 

Tossing my clothes aside, and standing before this handsome man in nothing but my lacey black bra and panties, I said, "So, are you joining me for a swim or what?" 

Link just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say or do. 

"Well, suit yourself.", I teased. "I bet the water feels great." 

And, of course, it did. The water felt amazing. Incredible even. 

What was even more incredible was the view on the shore. And that view was Link, undressing. 

Before I knew it, he was finally in the water with me. I looked at him and he looked at me, and then seeing how he wasn't going to, I made the first move. 

Floating the few feet over to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands found my waist underwater, almost instantaneously. Leaning in, I pressed my lips to his in a kiss which was slow at first and then all at once, a lot more passionate. 

UNFINISHED (but if I didn't post it now it was going to get deleted from my drafts folder...but don't worry, we will eventually fuck Link...on the beach??!! you ask...hmmm, maybe!!!)


End file.
